


The Price of Gold - Parenthood Drabbles

by moonbeambucky



Category: Lance Tucker - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Children, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dad!Lance Tucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: A series of drabbles about the lives of Lance Tucker and his family.





	1. Labor of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This follows after my series "The Price of Gold" so please be sure to read that first.

Florida’s version of winter had taken some getting used to again. It was far from the freezing temperatures of New York where you bundled up in layer after uncomfortable layer to protect yourself from the bitter winds that bit at your skin.

The days were relatively cool and today you wore a loose fitting sundress with a light cardigan. While it was nice to be free all of those winter layers you were far from comfortable.

You were in the last month of your pregnancy, reading to bring your little boy into the world any day now. You had just finished lunch with your parents who came up for the impending birth and they showed just as much excitement to meet their grandson.

Lance was overjoyed that your family was about to grow, finalizing the scheduling for Tucker Gymnastics during his absence. He already hired an additional instructor, and while he planned on showing up a few times a week to check in on the business end, he was looking forward to helping you with Theodore just as he had done with Ariel.

Lance was always going out of his way to be the opposite of his own father. Mitch believed he his job as a father ended as soon as Dorothy was pregnant. From then on it was up to her to feed, change, and raise his son on top of keeping house, only stepping in on instances when he thought she failed, usually to discipline or correct an action he believed was wrong.

Before stopping home you drove to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Ariel excitedly jumped as she waited for you to lift her up into the shopping cart. She was hyped up on sugar thanks to your parents spoiling her with some lunchtime ice cream. After placing her into the cart she continued to bounce and sing, and on top of the squeaking wheels of the cart you began to develop a headache.

“I want mango,” Ariel said, as you wheeled through the produce aisle.

“Okay sweetie, we’ll get mango.”

You pushed the cart over towards the fruit, gently squeezing a few mangos for ripeness before putting them in a bag.

“I want mango!” Ariel whined.

“I just got some,” you told her, after placing them in the cart.

“I want mango! I want mango!” Ariel screamed.

“Ariel, no yelling. When we get home I’ll cut up some mango.”

Your sensible reply was not the answer Ariel wanted and so she began having a full tantrum, tears streaking down her face as she bawled loudly over mangoes. You barely heard your phone over her screams while trying to calm her down but once you saw Lance’s gorgeous face on your screen you felt relieved.

“Hey baby.”

“Hi Y/N, wait… is that Ariel? Where are you?”

You explained to Lance how Ariel wanted mango right this second and that you were thankfully almost done shopping.

“I thought you were with Mom and Dad?” he asked.

“They stopped at Target to pick up a few things they forgot to pack. I’m– ” you were interrupted by a shrill cry by your tearful little girl.

Lance heard you groan, and asked if you were alright.

“Yeah, I’m just a little stressed. No, no don’t worry, it’s just with the crying my head is pounding and honestly I think I have to poop,” your voice softened on the last word since you were in public.

“I’ll see you home shortly. I love you,” Lance said, hearing him press a kiss to the phone made you smile.

“Love you too Lance.“

By the time you were finished shopping Ariel tired herself out, her red rimmed eyes blinked slowly until she was fast asleep in her car seat through the short ride home. Moments of peace and quiet like this were always appreciated, and with Theodore on the way you weren’t sure when you would get them again but knowing Lance would be there to help definitely reassured you.

Your parents were waiting in the driveway when you pulled in, helping you take Ariel and the groceries inside while you asked if it would be alright to leave them alone while you went to lie down.

Your swollen feet carried you upstairs where after an extended stay in the bathroom you changed into leggings and one of Lance’s t-shirts. They were so soft and comfortable, and the fact that they smelled like Lance helped ease the tension you felt since Ariel’s screaming had you on edge.

You shut your eyes for a little bit but you couldn’t sleep. Theodore was moving around, a sensation you had grown accustomed to until he kicked like he never had before, feeling as if a balloon had just popped. Your hands flew to your stomach and the moment you stood up you felt the rush of liquid in your pants and instantly called out for your mom.

In the moments after you were headed to the hospital, your father drove your car while your mom was getting off the phone with Lance, turning around to remind you to breathe while Ariel asked if you were okay.

“Yes sweetheart,” you said, forcing a smile as you clenched your teeth, “Your brother is almost here, are you excited?” You hoped your question would distract her from worrying as everyone was on edge.

Soon you were on the maternity floor, breathing through another contraction with your mom as your dad held Ariel in his arms, trying to distract her with the view outside.

“Y/N!” Lance called out as he rushed in the room, running to place a kiss to your temple.

He greeted his in-laws and made sure to give Ariel a big hello before returning to your side. Your parents waited with Ariel outside as nurses kept coming in to check your dilation, and when you were ready for the epidural, Lance gave you his hands, allowing you to squeeze them as tight as you needed.

You were resting more comfortably when you asked Lance to get your parents. Ariel was nearly asleep in your mother’s arms when they all walked in.

“It’s getting late, she needs her rest.” You reached out your arm to caress Ariel’s forehead.

“I love you mommy,” she said in a whisper, running her fists over her tired eyes. You kissed her goodbye along with your parents and Lance walked them out.

“I promised to call them when he’s born,” he said, lacing your hand with his and bringing it to his lips to pepper with kisses.

A few hours later your hands were still intertwined, but this time you were squeezing with all your might as your obstetrician asked for another big push.

“You can do it Y/N,” Lance encouraged, as he watched your eyes shut tight, your sweaty face straining as you groaned through it.

As soon as a wailing cry pierced the room tears of joy shed down your relieved face. Looking over at Lance you saw the tear tracks down his cheeks, flashing you a loving smile.

“I love you so much Y/N,” Lance said, pecking your head.

Your gown was pulled down to expose more of your skin and Theodore was placed against you, your arms cradling him close as you fell in love with every part of him.

The doctor examined Theodore for his initial tests and soon after the nurses placed a band around his tiny wrist. After his feeding he was taken for footprints before being placed in the nursery, allowing you a few hours of much needed rest.

Lance was sleeping on the chair beside you, leaning his neck crookedly off the back. When the nurse entered the room with Theodore he shot up, excitedly rushing over to his newborn son, softly caressing the soft cap on his head.

“It’s time for another feeding,” she said, whispering as you were still asleep.

“I’ll wake her up,” Lance replied and the nurse turned on her heels to answer a colleague in the doorway.

With Theodore in his arms, Lance looked down and smiled, feeling a rush of emotions come to the surface as he whispered softly, “You’re so lucky Theodore, because you have a family that loves you very much. My dad wasn’t the greatest but I promise you I’m gonna be the best dad in the world to you. I’ll love you and support you no matter what you want to do or who you grow up to be.”

Tears fill his eyes as he continued, “You were named after the most important woman in my life, your mother excluded of course,” he chuckled softly. “My mom would have loved to be a grandmother, to spoil you and your sister Ariel and even though she can’t, I know she’s here watching over you both.”

Lance ran his finger gently across Theodore’s soft cheeks before pressing a kiss to his head. “It’s time to wake up your mommy okay. I love you Theodore.”

Lance called out your name a few times before you opened your eyes, your lips tugging into a smile as you saw Lance cradling Theodore.

As you fed him again you couldn’t help look towards Lance, a heartfelt smile on your face as you admitted, “I heard you before.” He shifted his eyes from Theodore to you. “You’re an amazing father Lance, and husband and person. I love you so much.”

Hours later, your parents brought Ariel, wearing her “Proud Big Sister” shirt to the hospital to meet her baby brother.

“This is Thee-door?” Everyone laughed at her pronunciation. “He’s so little!”

“You were a lot smaller when you were born,” you replied.

“No way!” she shook her head.

“Yes way,” Lance laughed, as he picked Ariel up into his arms. “And just because you have a little brother doesn’t mean you’re not my baby anymore.”

“No I’m a big girl!” she huffed.

Lance tickled Ariel and she burst into a fit of giggles bringing a wide smile to everyone’s face.

Your mom pulled out her phone, urging Lance and Ariel to move in closer to take the first photo of the newly expanded Tucker family. Afterwards you passed Theodore to her, knowing she couldn’t wait much longer.

Ariel wanted to be near you so Lance carefully placed her on the bed, urging her to not to jump. She snuggled next to you and your fingers lazily ran through her hair. With your free hand you caressed Lance’s cheek and he turned to press a kiss on your palm before leaning in, capturing your lips in a soft and loving kiss.


	2. Splash Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariel learns the hard way why she should always listen to her parents

Sunlight filtered in through the windows of Theodore’s nursery illuminating the already light room with an even brighter glow. He was just over a month old and you couldn’t get enough of him, from the gummy smiles he gave you and Lance to those chubby legs he was always kicking around. You adored him with all your heart.

Ariel was still excited at the prospect of being a big sister but during the first week with Theodore at home a bit of jealousy was coming through. She was very clingy, wanting your attention at all times and even though Lance was home to help out there were still things he could not assist you with.

Lance always woke up with you when Theo cried in the middle of the night but when you realized he needed to be nursed there was no point in both of you being exhausted. Lance would stay up anyway and by the time you got back in to bed he would have the heating pad nice and toasty for your uterine cramps that increased after every feeding, as well as a package of frozen peas for your boobs. Between the cramps, sore nipples and lack of sleep you had become extremely irritable but it was nice to depend on Lance for comfort.

One day when Lance was out running errands you lost your temper with Ariel. She was jumping around and screaming, and though you tried to quiet her down she didn’t listen. The noise woke up Theodore who you had just put down for a nap and that’s when you snapped.

You really didn’t mean to yell and the moment her sweet face turned down into the most heartbreaking sight you had ever seen you felt terrible. She wailed, running into her bed as she called you a mean mommy.

You soothed Theodore, holding back your own tears and then tried to comfort Ariel who cried herself to sleep. When Lance came home you ran into his arms, soaking his shirt as you sobbed, explaining the terrible day everyone had.

When things had calmed down you and Lance spoke with Ariel, you apologized for yelling at her, and both of you tried to explain how involved it is to take care of a baby. Ariel sort of understood yet she still wanted more of your attention so that’s when you began to include her in the caretaking.

As Theodore’s big sister Ariel was in charge of helping you, from choosing his outfits and handing you diapers. You encouraged her to play peek-a-boo with him or have him grab her finger. Ariel was satisfied with helping her brother while still being around her mommy.

Lifting Theodore into your arms you felt the heaviness in his diaper and brought him to the changing table. Ariel followed you into his room and continued playing with her doll at your feet.

“Watch out sweetie,” you said, keeping one hand on Theo as you grabbed what you needed from the drawers below.

Before you took off his diaper the smell of his poop began to fill the air; this was going to be a messy one.

Lifting his legs you pulled out the messy diaper, folding it off to the side quickly and trying not to gag.

“Mommy it smells,” Ariel said as she held her doll, pretending to have it climb up the side of the changing table.

“I know it does,” you giggled at her as you cleaned Theo with wipes.

As you grabbed the tube of diaper rash cream you noticed Ariel was standing too close to the table, in what you and Lance have deemed the splash zone. Usually during a diaper change the minute the cool air hit his exposed legs Theodore peed. You learned that placing a washcloth over him would help prevent that so you kept a pile of them beside the diapers and wipes. It was easier to prevent getting splashed when you both changed him, one person on diaper duty, the other ensuring the baby was safe on the table and that the towel stayed on.

“Ariel don’t stand there,” you said, as you applied the cream. She ignored you as she continued to play, making up a voice for her doll. “I mean it sweetie, move out of the way.”

As you tried to put on his new diaper Theodore kicked his legs wildly and the washcloth fell off. As the air hit his now exposed lower half you couldn’t have stopped the stream if you tried and suddenly Ariel stopped talking.

“Mommy my hair is wet.”

You glanced down to see her confused face, her hand touching the warm liquid that soaked her hair.

With a giggle bubbling up your throat you called out for Lance who ran up the stairs to answer you, “Yeah babe?”

“Could you start a bath for Ariel please?”

Lance started laughing, knowing what happened by the look on your face.

He walked over to Ariel but she protested, “I don’t want a bath!”

Lance gave her a heartbreaking smile, “You need one Starfish.”

“But why?” she asked in such an innocent way you felt bad for the news Lance was about to break to her.

You held a freshly changed Theo in your arms, watching Lance whisper in Ariel’s ear, seeing her face twist into shock.

“THEE-DOOR PEED ON ME!”

Lance chuckled as he brought Ariel into the bathroom, “Next time listen to mommy, okay Starfish?”


	3. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tuckers ring in the new year together.

The golden glow of the afternoon sun streamed in through the windows, adding warmth to the kitchen that was already heating up. Cupcakes had begun rising in the pan you placed inside the oven not long ago, with frosting already prepared so the kids could help you decorate them once they’ve cooled down.

A timer on your phone is silently counting down to alert you on when to take them out so they can be enjoyed for the  _other_ celebration you would be counting down tonight.

The year was coming to an end and though the kids would be asleep long before they’ll be able to ring in the actual new year you were preparing to celebrate with them, complete with a fake countdown thanks to Netflix.

At three years old Theodore needed his sleep and though Ariel was determined to stay up until midnight you knew she’d never make it past nine.

She and Lance were currently out, running a few errands together. Even if it was something as boring like taking the car for an oil change, Ariel jumped at the chance to be with her Dad. Now that she was in kindergarten she missed the time when she could have all day to spend around her parents.

After Pre-K Lance would pick her up and bring her to the gymnastics center. Some days Ariel would spend time with Lance in his office, reading or playing games until you picked her up and other times she would join in a beginner’s class with other kids in her age range.

While she liked gymnastics it was clear that she didn’t love it, having recently expressed wanting to take dance. You weren’t sure if it was because her best friend Kennedy was doing it but it didn’t matter, you signed her up for classes after the new year, knowing you and Lance will support and encourage your children to try anything.

***

“Theodore, did you wash your hands?” you asked.

Although he shook his head yes you knew by the guilty smile on his face he hadn’t.

“Theo…” Lance said, kneeling to be closer to his son’s height, “Remember what I said about telling the truth. Did you wash your hands?”

Theo stuck a few fingers into his mouth as he looked around the room, finding your encouraging eyes for comfort. He shook his head back and forth as he giggled.

Lance tugged Theo’s hand out of his mouth, asking, “Do you want to decorate cupcakes?”

Theo’s eyes lit up as his head bounced up and down in a resounding yes.

“Well then we have to wash our hands first!”

As Lance cleaned up with Theo, you and Ariel assembled the cupcakes on the table along with the frosting and cups of different toppings from sprinkles and M&Ms to the marshmallow bits from Lucky Charms cereal.

The kids decorated the cupcakes as you and Lance helped occasionally while trying to keep the mess contained to the table, although every now and then you heard the small sound of sprinkles clattering to the floor. The result was a beautiful mess of dessert covered in either too much or not enough frosting and unevenly distributed toppings, and best of all the smile of laughter of your children.

Colorful circles of smashed sprinkles decorated the table along with globs of frosting that didn’t make it on to the cupcakes. Ariel and Theodore were licking their sticky fingers clean before you and Lance washed their hands again.

After eating dinner you and Lance bathed the kids and everyone got into pajamas and wore glittery party hats. Lance blasted music in the living room for everyone to dance along to, with board games and toys set aside as well. The kids ate their cupcakes and bounced around the room screaming their heads off.

Eight o’clock was the “unofficial” midnight, and just before you were ready to start counting down you took out a few small glasses of milk rimmed with colorful sprinkles, setting them aside for everyone to toast to the new year. Lance played the video and soon everyone was counting out loud.

“Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!”

Theo ran around the couch with a noise maker in hand as Ariel jumped on the cushions, leaping into Lance’s arms.

“Happy New Year Starfish,” he said, kissing her cheek.

Theo was giggling as he ran right into your arms. You squeezed him and he gave you a wet kiss on your cheek.

“Happy New Year Theo!” you exclaimed, attempting to plant a kiss somewhere on his face but he was squirming to get down. He looked over your shoulder to the milk shots and shouted “Spinkles!”

You laughed as you put him down, correcting his pronunciation as you waited for Lance and Ariel to join you. Wishing your little girl a Happy New Year as well and getting a hug from her.

As the kids drank their milk and sprinkles you and Lance shared a quick kiss, snapping a few pictures of the milk moustaches left above their lips.

When the kids were in bed Lance helped you clean up before you both settled onto the couch together, his arm curled around you as you rested your head against chest. Your eyes began to close as you settled in against comfortable Lance on the even more comfortable couch.

“Fallin’ asleep on me already?” he joked.

Your lips pulled into a smile before you opened your eyes, looking up to see Lance smiling back at you.

“I could think of a few things that could keep me awake.”

Tilting upwards you moved to press your lips to Lance’s, swallowing a hum as his tongue slipped passed the seam of your lips. When the need for air was too great Lance pulled away, stealing your breath with him.

“ _Clue_  and  _The Twilight Zone_  it is!” he exclaimed, searching to find the channel that played the marathon as you grabbed the board game.

Your smile grew wider as you thought of the tradition you and Lance kept. From all the previous New Years spent together, first as close friends until the night you confessed your feelings to now. After almost seven years of marriage you knew you didn’t have to wish for a happy new year, for every new year, month, day and minute was filled with happiness.


	4. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance surprises you on Valentine’s Day.

Lance loves quiet mornings like these; before the day has begun, before he needs to think about work, before his children wake from their dreams, when the morning allows for peaceful silence where he can focus his attention solely on you.

Whether you’re bodies are curved together with your back against his chest, or your head rests comfortably against him, Lance loves to wake up and watch you. He watches the gentle rise and fall of your chest, listening to your steady breaths. 

The corners of his lips pull into a smile when he hears the soft snores that escape from your mouth, the ones you swear you don’t do. He always meant to take a video to show you but he doesn’t want to move, he doesn’t want to disturb you so instead he’ll watch. He enjoys the sound anyway, like a private song meant only for his ears.

Lance loves every melody you play for him, from the rhythm of your heart that quickens when you see him to the times his name leaves your breathless lips like a soulful song and every accompanying whimper joins his husky moans to create a symphony, a beautiful ballad of your love.

Every morning when you wake, Lance’s clear blue eyes are filled with adoration. His lips are on your skin, peppering sweet kisses to your still sleepy face, never failing to tell you how much he loves you.

If you were lucky, and with two young children you seldom were, you would both be up early enough before Ariel jumped out of bed to climb into yours or Theodore awoke with cries, to physically express your love, the culmination of your childhood dreams of spending a lifetime together.

You were in Lance’s heart long before your first kiss on New Year’s Eve but when you were official he never shied away from showing you how much he loved you. Your first Valentine’s Day together was sweet, filled with innocent kisses and the taste of chocolate lingering on your tongues.

Now that you were older and parenthood was at the forefront of your life you put less emphasis on certain holidays, not having the time to celebrate the way you had before having children. And while it sounded cliché, you really didn’t need a special day to celebrate your love with Lance, because every day through your actions and words, you were always reminded of how much your loved one another.

Last year, Valentine’s Day was just another day in the life of parenthood, with a newborn that required lots of attention and a two year old who was having difficulty getting used to the change in her home.

“Owl always love you Starfish,” Lance said, presenting Ariel with a pink owl plush doll.

When you needed some quiet to nurse Theodore he distracted Ariel with crafts, decorating construction paper hearts and when you were desperate for a nap he prepared dinner. The day resembled nothing like previous Valentine’s Day’s except for the bouquet of roses that decorated the center of your table, but it was full of love which made it perfect.

Today, the boy you gave your heart to all those years ago was now a wonderful husband and father, who devoted his life to his family.

On this Valentine’s Day, Lance spent the morning cleaning up Theodore from the “chocolate” present in his diaper as Ariel helped you make heart shaped pancakes.

“Mama I want more stawbewwies,” Ariel said, opening her salivating mouth as she waited for you to cut up more pieces of strawberries to put on her plate.

“Straw-berries,” Lance corrected, as he spooned up a glob of oatmeal that didn’t quite make it into Theo’s mouth.

After breakfast you went into the home office to make a Skype call for work and Lance took the kids upstairs. He told you it was to keep the noise down while they played but little did you know he had something else in mind.

Lance brought the kids into your bedroom, with Theodore plopped on the floor with a toy learning to match shapes into a cube while Ariel, curious as to what Lance was doing, became father’s special helper as he gave her items to put in a suitcase.

Lance had secretly planned a trip for you, in part to celebrate Valentine’s Day but also because it had been too long since you had gone away together. He already arranged with your parents who were driving up now to have them watch the kids which they were more than happy to do.

When your phone call ended you went upstairs, looking first in Ariel’s room and then Theo’s before you heard Lance’s voice coming from your bedroom.

“What’re you guys doing up h–” Your words caught in your throat as you saw Lance holding up a few of your dresses in his hands and showing them off to Ariel.

“Tha one!” Ariel squealed as she pointed to a purple floral print dress.

Lance’s eyes lit up as he saw you standing there, a smile growing wide on his face as he answered Ariel, “That’s the one you think Mommy would want to wear?”

Your head quirked in confusion. Theo babbled excitedly, bouncing on his bottom with his arms raised wanting you to pick him up. After doing so you kissed his cheek and rhetorically asked if he knew what was going on.

Lance fessed up to the surprise though you didn’t believe him, despite his fully packed suitcase. It wasn’t until the doorbell rang shortly after and your parents arrived that you realized it was true.

“Is this really how you want to spend your Valentine’s Day?” you asked your parents as they stepped inside, worried about inconveniencing them with watching two young children.

Your mom wrapped her arms around you, assuring you that she couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate than spending time with her grandchildren.

Lance brought the kids downstairs, “Look Grammy and Grampy!”

Ariel scuttled her way towards your father’s open arms and Lance handed Theo off to your mother who was eager to litter his happy face with kisses.

Lance wrapped his arms around your waist and leaned in to kiss your cheek from behind. His breath tickled your ear as he teased, “Believe me now?”

“Where’re we going anyway?”

Lance smiled.

***

Sanibel Island was a beautiful small town with lush greenery and warm sand beaches. You had fallen in love with it through pictures and nearly held your wedding there before you realized you needed a venue with larger accommodations. You always wanted to visit but life got in the way and now Lance thought it was a perfect place to getaway for a few days.

Your bag was quickly packed, including the dress Ariel picked out along with some others, and after meticulously going over everything with your parents twice you and Lance kissed your children goodbye and were headed south. You pushed your tears aside, knowing they were in good hands with your parents even if you didn’t want to leave them but you and Lance deserved this.

You were surprised the moment you walked into the beautiful suite that overlooked the Gulf of Mexico. A large vase of two dozen long stemmed roses were waiting on the table, and the bed had rose petals shaped into two large intertwining hearts.

“Be mine?”

You turned around to find Lance holding a platter of heart shaped macarons. A hint of matching pink dusted his cheeks as he waited for your reaction to everything he planned.

A smile spread across your face as you silently moved towards him, removing the platter from his grasp and placing it on the nearby counter. Your hands intertwined with his and you brought them to your lips, placing a kiss against his fingers.

“Always.”

Lance’s hands cupped your cheeks gently as he captured you lips with his own. Your hands wrapped around his waist pulling him closer to you. You felt him smiling into the kiss as your hands traveled lower, across his firm ass giving it a squeeze. A soft hum fell from your lips as you pulled away, your eyes burning with desire knowing you and Lance could take your time now.

The balcony let in a cool breeze of the salt filled air, clearing out the heady scent of sex that filled the room. Wrapped in matching plush robes you and Lance sat together, clinking your champagne filled glasses as you watched the horizon slowly begin to swallow the sun.

The sky was breathtaking, with pink streaked clouds reflecting against the water. It was a beautiful end to an even more beautiful day, one you would always cherish with the love of your life.


	5. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On an extended work trip you reevaluate what’s most important to you

Your job has given you a lifetime of memories and experiences people could only dream of. However, in the past few years you’ve taken on a new job, one that pays in hugs and kisses, the memories of which will always surpass any trip you’ve taken for work.

Parenthood has been a beautiful journey, watching your children come into this world, growing up before your eyes as they developed their unique personalities. Ariel was five now though it seems like just yesterday you and Lance were watching over her in the NICU. Theodore was almost three, now slowly able to walk up and down the steps of your home but you could still picture him crawling on the floor. You’ve always savored every moment with your children because you know just how fast time flies.

“Happy Birthday dear Theodore, happy birthday to you!” you sang along with Ariel and Lance, biting back the tears that threatened to fall.

With some help from you Theodore blew the candles out on his birthday cake. You were celebrating a few weeks early and the thought of being away for his third birthday made you feel like a terrible mother.

In a few hours you would be leaving for Brazil, where you would be spending the next three and a half weeks with Pele. The 50th anniversary of his retirement wasn’t until next year but considering his health issues you had to jump on this big article for “Living Legends” in advance.

Theodore grinned as he mushed up pieces of cake in his hand, getting colorful buttercream and crumbs all over his mouth and chin and down his shirt. You were in a daze watching him and Ariel, as troubling thoughts raced through your mind.

Will Lance be okay taking care of the kids? What if something happens? What if they get sick? What if they need you? What if they  _don’t_? What if they forget you?

Lance saw the worry on your face and reached his hand out to cover yours, giving a comforting squeeze and pulling you back to the present. You smiled, silently thanking him and began to take pictures and videos of the kids eating cake, wanting to capture this moment in time.

After cleaning up Theo, Lance took packed your luggage into the car, not bothering you as you spent more time with the kids. Ariel was reading a book out loud to you while Theo, despite all the sugar he ate, had fallen asleep in your arms.

When she finished you checked the clock, it was almost time to leave.

“Ariel, you know Mommy has to leave for work, right?” She shook her head up and down. “It’s going to be you, Daddy and Theodore for a while.”

Ariel stood up on the couch cushions and turned around to nuzzle herself against you as your arm looped around her.  

“Why can’t we come with you?”

The question broke your heart. “I wish you could sweetheart but this isn’t like our vacation to Disney, this is a really long trip on an airplane and Mommy has to work all day.”

“Will you miss me?” Ariel asked, looking up with the sweetest puppy dog eyes.

You kissed her forehead, “Everyday. I’ll miss you and Theodore,” you kissed the top of his sleepy head, “And your Daddy.”

Ariel pouted, worrying that you would be all alone.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m going to check in with you every day, don’t you worry.”

Ariel jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. Lance cleared his throat softly to get your attention and you stood up gently, hesitating for a moment with Theodore in your arms before you handed him to Lance. With a soft kiss to your lips he reassured you everything would be alright. And for the briefest moment things were as you watched Lance walk towards the car, savoring the view of his backside and those perfectly fitting jeans. Skype may need to come in handy again after the children are asleep.

Calling to Ariel from the staircase you told her it was time to leave and smiled when she hollered from her room that she would be right down. Checking your purse to make sure you had everything you turned around when you heard Ariel coming down the stairs and in her hands was Teddy.

“Come on,” you said, extending your hand out to her.

Ariel grabbed it but pulled you back. “Mommy you’re going to be all alone so I want you to have Teddy,” she said, holding the bear towards you. Her favorite bear, your former bear that she was never without.

You knelt down beside her, placing your hand over your heart, “Ariel are you sure? You’ll be away from Teddy for a long time.”

“I’m sure and when you miss me you can hug Teddy!”

“Teddy’s going to get a lot of hugs then,” you sniffed, trying to hold back the tears that formed. “I love you so much Ariel.”

At the airport you hugged and kissed your children a dozen times, making sure to tell them how much you loved them and would miss them.

“Don’t let them forget me,” you sighed as Lance’s arms wrapped around you.

“Never.”

As much as you were looking forward to this project, you really hoped the time would fly so you could return to your family.

***

Looking out from airplane window you watched time change before your eyes as the burning fire of the sun’s lasting rays stretch across the horizon before disappearing, giving way to the dark twilight that bleeds into the sky.

It had been nearly a month that you were gone though you Skyped with Lance and the kids every day. With Teddy wrapped in your arms you spoke to Ariel and Theodore, telling them how much you missed them and laughing as they kissed the screen. You could swear they had grown so much and it pained you that you weren’t there to see it in person.

You couldn’t wait to get home. Lance was scheduled to pick you up with the kids tomorrow but you had a surprise in store, you were coming home today!

On the long flight back you began to outline your article, hoping you would do justice to the man whose career is legendary, knowing in the back of your mind this would be the last article you would be traveling for.

In your heart you knew this was the right decision. It was so difficult to leave your children for this long. You made sure to set time aside to recite Ariel bedtime stories you had memorized as Lance held up the screen above her bed, you sang to Theo, hoping your voice would carry him into dreamland, and when Lance was alone you cried, hot tears burning down your cheeks as you expressed just how much you missed everyone.

Sue has always been flexible with your job, allowing you to relocate and pitch new ideas. You hoped she would agree to letting you write articles without traveling, but you were okay with the fact that she may not. You discussed this briefly with Lance and he encouraged you to do what you thought was best, and now as you were finally headed home you knew with absolute certainty this was the right decision. You and Lance had missed out on half a lifetime together so it was important to you to never miss another moment of your children’s lives.

As the taxi pulled up to your house you felt a rush of excitement. You tried to be quiet as you pulled your luggage up to the front door, jingling the keys in your shaky hand as you inserted it into the slot. You expected Lance to run towards the door as soon as he heard someone enter but no one was there. Instead, you were greeted by the blasting music of Wham!

Abandoning your things by door you followed the sound to the living room. A wide smile spread across your face from ear to ear as you saw the couches pushed back, the coffee table moved out of the way as the rug became a dance floor.

Ariel was moving around, singing part of the lyrics in between excited, out of breath bounces, “Wake me up,” “Before go go.” Lance was moving his hips trying to get Theodore to copy him. He tried his best, moving back and forth like a ringing bell, giggling and smiling and you couldn’t help the tears of joy that fell. As the music began to fade you called out alerting them you were home.

“Mommy!” Ariel yelled as she ran towards you.

Lance lifted Theo into his arms and followed her. You opened your arms to wrap Ariel in a hug, one that you only loosened when Lance placed Theo near you. You peppered his face with kisses, letting out a sob when he said “Mama.” He didn’t forget you.

Soon you returned your affections to Lance, knowing you had a lot of lonely nights to make up for, but first, it was time to get in on this dance party. You knew time would continue to fly by, but you promised to make every moment with your family last a lifetime.


	6. Permanent Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the anniversary of his mother’s death Lance finds a way to ease his grief

The good thing about a newborn is that they keep you busy all of the time and Lance Tucker was grateful for the distraction.

After Theodore was born Lance was at your side helping in any way he could, from preparing meals, doing endless loads of laundry, cleaning the house and picking up after Ariel, whose toys always managed to find their way into every room.

When the wailing sounds of your son crying stirred you from sleep Lance was already shooting up out of bed, heading in to see Theodore. If he needed to be changed, Lance would do so, urging you to get back to bed. If he needed to eat, Lance would fluff the pillow that sat against the chair beside Theo’s crib, dimming the light to a muted glow as you wiped the sleep from your eyes before sitting down.

He would often stay with you through the feeding, even when you told him to go back to bed. Lance insisted, tucking his legs to the side as he sat on the floor beside the chair. Sometimes he would rest his head against your legs and while one arm was holding your son to your chest, the other would gently swipe through Lance’s hair. He hummed under your touch though it was more like a gentle groan, as he did his best to shield you from the pain he felt.

Lance was exhausted.

You knew Lance was able to get up so easily because he never really slept. Each night he would toss and turn, unable to find a comfortable position until you pulled him towards you, pressing a kiss in between his shoulder blades or letting him nuzzle into your neck as his arm was strewn across you, holding on so you couldn’t slip away.

Sleep would always find you first and while you hoped Lance got some rest you could tell by the generous amount of coffee he poured himself in the morning that he hadn’t. The bags under his eyes were threatening to take up permanent residence and no matter how much you insisted, Lance would not stop, keeping his mind and body occupied with anything.

You were tucking Ariel into bed, with Lance blowing raspberries onto her stomach. She kicked her feet and laughed as he continued as you beamed a wide smile down on them. Lance was smiling too but when you looked at him you saw it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Lance was exhausted, and not because of the baby.

It had been nearly five years since Dorothy passed and the anniversary was coming up. Lance had never been one to shy away from opening up to you. Even as children you freely spoke about anything in your heart; your hopes and dreams, your feelings and fears. Since you had gotten back together you made a promise to always communicate with each other and now you felt like he was holding back.

Five years was a bittersweet milestone, marking the passage of time and how things can change dramatically. Five years ago you and Lance had gotten back together, striving to make a long distance relationship work until the thought of being miles away became too much to bear. You married each other, like you always dreamed, and now you had two beautiful children.

Ariel knew about her other Grandmother through pictures and stories you would share with her. She hadn’t visited the cemetery yet but in Dorothy’s honor you planted zinnias in front of the house. You decided that every year on her birthday you and Ariel would make a gift for Grandma Dorothy to place in the garden.

Last year’s gift was a garden stone, with Ariel’s handprints shaped to make a heart. Ariel painted the indentation of her hands red. It was a bit sloppy but no less filled with love. Lance was overwhelmed when he saw what you were doing, wondering how it was possible to love you even more than he already did.

You decided not to wait any longer, wanting to bring up the subject as gently as possible, because you knew deep down Lance was hurting, and while you couldn’t change the past you wanted to comfort him in the present.

“Lance, I know you haven’t been sleeping much lately and I’m pretty sure I know why. I just want you to know I’m here for you, for whatever you need.”

You offered a sympathetic smile, watching as Lance’s lips pressed together to form a thin line, his chest deflated with a large huff, and those blue eyes that held unshed tears stared right through you. Lance knew you could read him like a book so he’s not sure why he tried to change his cover.

His mother’s death had been weighing on him for a while and he tried to fill the void with fatherhood, keeping his mind occupied with anything but the painful acknowledgment that his mother was gone, that his children will never know their other grandmother, that she would miss out on a lifetime of memories.

In the years since her passing Lance would always visit the cemetery, bringing flowers to Dorothy’s grave on Mother’s Day, her birthday and the anniversary of her death. You would accompany him on those days, gripping his shoulder as he bent down and traced his fingers along the grooves of her name engraved into the stone.

Lance threw his arms around you, pressing himself as close as possible to you and your arms hooked around his back, tightening the embrace. You felt the heaviness of his heart as he sighed against you. Lance missed his mom, more than words could even say.  

“Been thinkin’ about her a lot lately,” he whispered against your neck, as you rubbed comforting circles on his back. “I wanted to maybe get a tattoo,  something meaningful for her.”

Lance pulled away to see your reaction. Your smile softened as you nodded your head in agreement.   
  
“That’s a great idea, Lance. What were you thinking?”

Lance smiled, exhaling a relieving breath as the dense weight of grief lifted from his heart. He walked to his nightstand, pulling out a folded piece of paper and handed it to you. Lance was not an artist but you saw his vision as you scanned the paper, a crudely drawn sketch of a bird in flight, holding a flower stem in its mouth.

“After the divorce she said she was free to spread her wings.”

Lance knew how constricting it was to be around his father.

“Lance, this is beautiful,” you said, grabbing his hand to give him an affirmative squeeze.

“Will you come with me?”

He didn’t have to ask, of course you would be there for Lance to honor and cherish Dorothy. He scheduled an appointment the following week, giving you enough time to find a sitter.

Lance spoke with the tattoo artist about his vision, changing a minor detail at your suggestion. Originally Lance wanted the flower to be a pink zinnia but yellow symbolized remembrance, a much more appropriate color for the meaning.

As the artist was working on the sketch, you and Lance sat in the lobby of the shop, scanning the tattoo designs that spanned the walls.

“You ever think about getting one?” Lance asked.

You smiled at him, “Yeah, sometimes. Maybe something for the kids.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

With all the talk about tattoos in the past week they had been on your mind. You thought about getting something small, possibly on your wrist but there was still time to think about it, you were not doing anything while you were still breastfeeding.

“I’m scared of the pain though,” you admitted.

Lance wrapped his arm around you and placed a kiss on your temple. “Oh sweetheart, you gave birth, I doubt anything would be as painful as that!”

You laughed quietly, lacing your fingers with his and chatting until the artist had finished her sketch. After Lance approved the design you were taken in the back.

Lance laid on the table in a tank top, stretching his arm out. He decided to place the tattoo on the inside of the bicep on his left arm. You held his other hand as the needle hummed commencing the work. In the end it was more beautiful than you could have imagined.

The shiny ink revealed a detail you hadn’t noticed before, something that made the tattoo even more breathtaking. The placement of feathers at the edge of the wings revealed a hidden “Mom” but only if you looked hard enough. It was subtle and sweet, a perfect nod to Dorothy who never wanted to be flashy.

Lance stared at the tattoo, his lungs expanding as he took in an accomplished breath, knowing he can rest easier now that the love for his mother was etched permanently into his skin.


	7. Magical Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tucker’s go on their first family vacation!

You had been looking forward to this day for a while, a milestone for your children and you couldn’t be more excited. The Tucker’s were going to Disney World!

Theodore had been sleeping since before you left. You thought Ariel would have woken him up a few times already due to her excited screaming but somehow even she had fallen asleep, with her head resting against the car seat, a little bit of drool pooling precariously on her bottom lip.

Like your daughter you were also four when your parents first took you to Walt Disney World. The drive was under two hours but when you were a kid that seemed like an endless journey. When you were older sometimes Lance would join you, when Dorothy couldn’t take off work but still wanted her son to enjoy himself and your parents were more than happy to bring him along.

You had so many memories, from running down Main Street USA hand in hand with Lance, with both of your jaws dropping to the floor when you saw Cinderella Castle transformed into a giant pink birthday cake for the park’s 25th anniversary.

Each attraction holds a special place in your heart because of your memories with Lance. The hills of Big Thunder Mountain Railroad roared with delightful screams as you dared each other to keep your hands up during the whole ride. You exited the Mad Tea Party on unsteady legs, falling into each other and laughing, and when you were too scared to scream during Alien Encounter Lance would knowingly reach out his hand towards yours so you could squeeze it tight.

Lance was your prince charming but better because he was also your best friend. It may have a taken a while to achieve your happily ever after but here you were, ready to make new memories with your beautiful children.

Softly you called out to Ariel, reaching your arm back to gently caress her leg to wake her up. She rubbed at her tired eyes before they widened, noticing your smile.

“Are we here?” she asked, gasping when you nodded your head.

“Look Starfish!” Lance said as he drove onto Disney property, seeing the welcome signs along the highway. You instead watched your daughter’s face light up with joy as you took in the first of many smiles to come.

As an ESPN employee you were entitled to large discounts since Disney owned the company. This allowed you and Lance to splurge for the kids, staying at the Grand Floridian with a view of Cinderella Castle from the balcony.

Over the next week you spent your days in the parks, marveling at how so much had changed and enjoying every new memory you were creating. As an adult you had much more of an appreciation for Epcot and not just because of the alcohol or kid-friendly attractions. You had traveled to almost all of the countries in World Showcase, something young Y/N never would have imagined.

Magic Kingdom had the familiar rides of your childhood along with new ones. Ariel was so excited to meet all her favorite characters and Lance couldn’t help but notice how giddy you were as you sat next to a beloved mermaid friend for a picture.

Theodore was all smiles, the two year old not quite understanding where he was though enjoying every moment of it anyway, but when he saw Mickey his eyes lit up and he bounced over to the mouse to give him a big hug.

Clung to her father’s side, Ariel watched with glee as fireworks exploded above the castle. You checked on Theodore, asleep in his stroller through the noise and glanced over again towards Ariel. The light sparkled in her eyes and you were so happy to share this magical moment with her.

Lance caught you staring his way and he smiled brightly.

“I love you,” he said, his words of affection drowned out by the loud boom of the fireworks. You didn’t need to hear him say it, the love Lance had for you was evident from the way he looked at you like you hung the stars in the sky.

He leaned in to kiss you, giving more of a peck considering Ariel was in his arms and you were in public but you felt his need for more, seeing the burning hunger in his eyes. Looping your arm through his you leaned your head against him and watched the rest of the fireworks together.

The following days were spent exploring the other two parks neither you or Lance had ever been to. Ariel belted out all the lyrics at the  _Frozen_ sing-a-long show as you bouncing Theo in your lap and clapped his hands together through the songs you wouldn’t be able to get out of your head.

Lance’s favorite part of the day was scoring higher than you on Toy Story Midway Mania.

“As the winner I know what I want as my prize.” Lance’s warm breath on the shell of your ear sent a chill down your spine.

“Mommy I have to go potty,” Ariel said, tugging at your leg.

You shrugged your shoulders, mouthing an apology to Lance as Ariel took your hand and you led her towards the bathrooms.

With Theo in his arms Lance sighed, “How is it when I win I still lose?”

Theo responded with a smile and Lance tickled his stomach causing Theo to burst out with laughter.

There was so much for your children to take in but they loved seeing the animals on the safari at Animal Kingdom the most.

“Woarrr!” Theodore exclaimed when you passed by lions sleeping on top of their hill, to the amusement of the other guests on the ride.

Your phone was full of so many pictures and videos, including the latest one you were filming, Ariel being pulled up to dance during The Festival of the Lion King. A young girl dressed as a zebra also encouraged Theo to join her but he sunk his shy head back into Lance’s chest.

Lance’s favorite part of the show was seeing the “monkeys” perform a gymnastics routine. He couldn’t help but watch them intently, studying their form.

“Do they get gold bananas?” you joked, nudging him. Lance smirked because you caught him and he couldn’t help himself, gymnastics was in his blood.

Most afternoons you would head back to the hotel to either spend some time relaxing in the pool or to let the kids nap a little longer, especially if you were planning on going back to the park at night. You and Lance rested as well, needing a break from all the work it took to give your kids the best first family vacation ever.

Curled up against Lance’s side, you rested your palm on his chest, feeling his hand cover yours as he squeezed you tighter.

Lance hummed contently as his lips found your forehead, pressing a soft kiss to your skin. “I love you baby.”

You smiled against him, tilting your head to look into his gorgeous eyes that sparkled with affection. Shifting your body, you moved upwards to bring your lips to Lance’s, kissing him softly until his tongue slipped past your lips and your body felt hotter than all the time you spent in the sun.

Lance flipped you on to your back, nudging your leg open with his knee as he got on top of you, caging your head within his lean arms. His lips were on yours again as he rocked slowly against you, desperately wishing the layer of clothes that separated you would magically disappear.

You swallowed a moan as you pulled away, knowing the kids would be waking up soon. You wanted Lance just as badly but lately each day has left you exhausted. It was easier the first night when you weren’t worn out from the sun, getting clean  _and_ dirty in the shower as the kids slept.

“Fine,” he huffed playfully, “but maybe tonight you can  _ride the monorail_.” Lance’s lips pulled into a devilish grin, with his eyebrows rising up flirtatiously.

“Lance!” you whisper-yelled, swatting at his chest.

“Y/N please, I need you,” he pleaded, “I want to Hakuna your ta-ta’s.”

Lance could barely say the line out without giggling and you joined in, laughing wildly at his terrible joke.

“You’re a real dad now with these bad jokes,” you chuckled, cupping his cheeks and pulling him in for another kiss, “But I still love you.”

Lance rested against you now, looking over at his children sleeping peacefully on the other bed. With a smile on his face Lance reflected on how “The Most Magical Place on Earth” wasn’t Walt Disney World but everywhere, as long as he was with his family.


	8. Happy Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A car accident leads to surprisingly good news

Lulled to sleep by the motion of the car, Ariel was quiet as you drove to the grocery store. It was Memorial Day weekend and you needed to pick up a few things. Laura invited you to a barbecue and you promised to bring dessert.

You had stopped by Tucker Gymnastics first, halting everyone’s routine as Laura and the older kids cooed over Ariel. She was just over a year and a half now, wearing a light pink top with white floral leggings and purple glitter slip-ons, trying to push her way through the group that crowded around her so she could “play” on the gymnastics equipment.

Lance lifted her into his arms as she looked past him towards the open floor.

“Daddy, ahmbwle?” she asked innocently, trying her best to sound out the word.

“No Starfish, no tumble,” Lance replied, kissing her temple.

Ariel was itching to start gymnastics, to be with the other kids, tumbling around the center but you and Lance thought she was too small. She was your precious baby and you didn’t want her to get hurt, but what you wanted in life is not always what you get.

On the way to the store you were blindsided by someone that ran a red light, and as their car hit yours the fear of Ariel being hurt was the only thought in your mind.

She began crying instantly, her terror filled wails pulling you together after the impact. The other car had hit the passenger’s side,  _Ariel’s_ side, but thankfully from what you could see through the cracked windshield was the other car crunched against the front of yours.

You twisted around to face Ariel, ignoring the throbbing pain in your head, forgetting that you wouldn’t be able to see her in the rear facing seat unless you craned back even further. Looking in the rearview mirror you saw Ariel in the reflection of her car seat mirror, her face scrunched together as streams of tears ran down her cheeks.

“Ariel, it’s okay sweetie. It’s going to be okay.”

You tried not to sound panicked even though you were. You wanted to do too many things at once, grab your daughter, call Lance, call the cops all while Ariel cried for you, cried for her mommy who was supposed to keep her safe.

“Mommy’s coming.”

You got out of the car seeing a group of people crowd around the scene. An older woman asked if you were alright and the only thing you could reply was to tell her your daughter was crying. You locked eyes with the driver of the car that hit you, setting aside the raging flame of anger that burned inside you as you opened the backseat door.

You swept aside the hair from Ariel’s forehead pressing a kiss to her warm skin. There was a small cut on her cheek but from what you saw no glass had broken. She wouldn’t stop crying and you didn’t know if she was hurt. You wanted to wrap her in your arms but thought against it, if she was hurt you could possibly do more harm. She couldn’t be hurt though, you pleaded out loud for anyone to hear, please don’t let her be hurt.

Police cars, an ambulance and fire trucks arrived to assess the scene and your only thought was to make sure Ariel was okay.

“Please, my daughter is in the back. She’s crying a lot. I don’t know if she’s hurt, please help,” you cried to the young emergency technician.

“Ariel, it’s okay honey, this man’s going to check for boo boo’s okay. Mommy’s right here.”

The tech leaned into the car above Ariel to check her out. “She’s 19 months, she’s a preemie,” you added, trying to think if there was anything else you thought he might need to know.

An officer asked for your statement as you stood beside the car. Hearing Ariel continue to cry was upsetting you even more as you retold what happened.

The tech called you over saying you could take Ariel out of the car but he wanted to bring you both to the hospital as a precaution. Although there were no serious complications when she was born she will always have to take extra precaution.

With Ariel in your arms you asked if the tech could grab your bag from the front seat as you both filed into the ambulance. It was there that you called Lance to let him know what happened. He was on his way before you ended the call, hoping to be there as quickly as possible. His stomach dropped at the thought of either of you being hurt.

At the hospital you refused to leave Ariel’s side, comforting your baby, reassuring her that everything would be okay. It was a relief when Lance showed up, throwing his arms around you both.

“Daddy I have boo boo,” Ariel said, pointing to her cheek. Her nail had scratched her face when the car was hit and you were beyond relieved when that was the only injury the doctors believed she had.

Lance pressed a kiss to her forehead, exhaling a breath of relief, “I love you so much Ariel.”

Lifting his gaze you saw fear swirling around in the blue of his eyes, and Lance brought himself closer to you. His soft hands caressed your face, cupping your cheek and wiping away the stray tear that fell from the corner of your eye.

“Are you okay Y/N?”

You bit your lip, unsure of your answer. Adrenaline had been coursing through your veins the moment of the collision, and only now when things had finally settled did you remember the side of your head hitting the window on impact.

“I think so, my head…” you drifted off, lifting your hand to the side of your head.

Lance delicately ran his fingers across, checking for a bump. As soon as the doctor had come back to tell you Ariel was alright you told her about hitting your head. She ordered a CT scan and you were taken by a nurse, kissing Ariel once more before leaving.

The nurse led you to a bathroom, handing you a cup to urinate in first. “Before we do any tests we’re required to give a pregnancy test. Is there a chance you might be pregnant?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” you said, taking the cup from his hand.

Inside the bathroom you thought about his question. You hadn’t felt any symptoms but there was always a chance. A smile pulled at your lips as you recalled finding out you were pregnant with Ariel.

It was a month before your wedding and you were overwhelmed with stress, between last minute decisions and finalizing songs for the reception. Finally you burst into tears when your dress fitting was not going well.

You were trying to stick to a diet but usually work and stress kept you so preoccupied you forgot to eat. Then when you remembered, you’d end up eating more than you wanted to, feeling sick after practically binging and throwing up.

When you sought comfort from your mother you were too busy wiping away tears to notice the excited look in her eyes.

She went to the refrigerator and sat beside you again, handing you a yogurt and spoon. “Eat up sweetheart, you’ll need extra calcium now.”

You were confused until she looked down towards your stomach, her smile growing wider as the seconds passed. She figured it out before you did and after a quick run to the drugstore her suspicions were confirmed.

Right after the ceremony you took pictures with the wedding party and had a few moments to yourselves before the reception began. Hors d’oeuvres and champagne were awaiting you, though you did not have the latter. Lance wanted to toast, curious as to why you weren’t drinking. When you told him you were two months pregnant his jaw dropped.

“Y/N… you’re serious? We’re gonna have a baby?” He was so excited, his hands caressed the delicate beaded material around your stomach as he captured your lips in a tender show of emotion.

Waiting for the results seemed to take a lifetime as you mulled over your thoughts. You hadn’t discussed having more kids but you hadn’t  _not_ discussed it either. What would Ariel think? You and Lance were both only children, would you be able to raise siblings?

Your thoughts were interrupted by the nurse and your results, your positive results. Your hand covered your open mouth, the wide smile still peeking through your fingers.

“Congratulations! Now, follow me to radiology.”

You halted him before he turned around, “Wait! Is it safe… for the baby?”

“Abdominal or pelvic CT’s are not advised during pregnancy but for a head CT it’s perfectly safe.”

When your test was over you went back into the examination room, finding Lance and Ariel watching one of her cartoons on his phone. Your expression was blank as you tried to figure out a way to tell Lance the good news but he stood up immediately, his heart racing as he expected the worst.

“No, nothing’s wrong Lance,” you said, cracking a smile. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” he asked, quizzically staring at you.

You nodded your head, chewing on your bottom lip, “Yeah… I… we’re going to have another baby.”

Lance wanted to lift you into his arms and twirl you around the room but you had already been through enough today. His lips were on yours instantly, followed by the words you never grew tired of hearing, “I love you so much Y/N.”

This was a scary day, one you would never forget. You and Ariel were lucky to walk away from the accident without injuries, and as Lance’s palm ran across your stomach, you were happy with the news the accident brought; baby Tucker was on its way.


	9. Red, White and You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fireworks are bursting in the hearts of the Tuckers as they celebrate the Fourth of July with friends and family

Crowded around the kitchen table are Ariel and Theo, excitedly bouncing in their seats. No matter how many times Lance tells them to sit on their tushies they can’t. No more than ten seconds later and they’re sitting on their knees, teeming with excitement. Eager hands slap against the table as they wait for you to finish at the stove and come over.

It’s the morning of the Fourth of July. Breakfast had been served, whole wheat pancakes with rows of strawberries and bananas for stripes and blueberries doing their best to substitute for stars. The kids helped wash the dishes, sitting on the counter with a dish towel in each lap, with Lance watching as they dried their lightweight plates and cups.

Now they had been waiting an hour. Well, it was more like ten minutes but in your kids’ minds that was practically forever. You tried explaining that melting chocolate takes time but really they didn’t care. They were more than ready to help prepare one of the many desserts you’ll be serving at the party you’re having later.

It’s nothing too big. Your parents are on their way up and planning to stay for the weekend. Laura's coming over as well and bringing her son Ethan. The invitation for his first birthday party next month is hanging on your fridge. You couldn’t believe he was nearly a year old. It seemed like just yesterday you were visiting her after she and her husband Matthew brought him home from the hospital. Then again it seemed like you were just bringing Theo home from the hospital, same for Ariel. You couldn’t believe she would be turning five this year.

Matthew had been away for work for the past week and Laura had been missing him a lot. She was thankful your party would be able to take her mind off his absence as she celebrated with you.

Your friends Ava and Erick were bringing over their twins, Terrence and Jordyn, a boy and a girl also about two and a half, like Theo. You and Lance became close with them after the kids had been in the same daycare. It was only for a few hours each day so you could introduce Theo to more kids. He made fast friends with the twins and now it seemed like every week there was a play date scheduled.

Ariel had her own friend coming over, Kennedy, her  _best_ friend as she’s corrected you many times before. Though the girls have known each other for a while it wasn’t until a few months ago that you started talking regularly with her mother Lindsay.

When you first met her you thought she and her husband Justin were snobs but realized you had misjudged them. It’s a lesson you’ll have to teach Ariel but not with this example. You can’t risk her telling Kennedy’s parents how you first felt about them.

It was a known fact in your family never to tell Ariel a secret, learned the hard way when she ruined a surprise party for your parents. Of course they didn’t mind but still. Lance teased her a bit by calling her his little Blabberfish.

“Okay who’s ready to dip strawberries?” you asked, finally bringing over the freshly melted white chocolate.

With you and Lance carefully assisting the kids dipped strawberries into the white chocolate, and quickly into a small dish filled with blue sugar sprinkles. An easy red, white and blue themed dessert that the kids loved making. Despite sticky fingers it was a real parenting win.

A watermelon sat on the counter, ready to be cut up later with a star shaped cookie cutter set aside for the kids. Ariel and Theo had no problems eating fruit but Ava said the twins were being fussy. If one kid dislikes something the other will agree with them just to side with their sibling. Right now fruit was their enemy so you hoped the fun shapes would help.

By noon your parents had arrived and you set their things upstairs in the guest bedroom. They entertained the kids while you and Lance set up a table for the food on the veranda.

He was looking as handsome as ever, freshly shaved with his hair gelled up. A few months away from turning forty and yet his body was practically as toned as he was when he was competing. His tanned skin popped against the crisp white t-shirt and matching sneakers he wore. The blue of his eyes were brought out by the color of his long chino shorts. He smiled, bright and beautiful and you stopped setting out silverware in favor of cupping his cheeks, and bringing the softness of his lips to yours.

Fireworks were set off in your stomach like they never fail to do every time you kissed Lance. From that first kiss on New Year’s Eve to every kiss in between, each one a burst of joy that celebrated your love.

Lance pulled away first before his shorts grew tight. The idea of sneaking in a quickie was tempting but with your parents right there, guests on the way, and food needing to be cooked he knew it wasn’t the best idea.

“Fireworks won’t be the only things exploding tonight,” he whispered in the shell of your ear. His teeth gently graze at your pulse point and he sucks a wet kiss in the junction of your neck. And with the promise of a night that will end with a bang you get back to work.

Guests arrived in the early afternoon. Lance and your father took control of the barbecue while your mom cooed over little Ethan’s chubby cheeks and wispy blond hair, and Laura did not mind the break.

You joined Ava and Lindsay at the edge of the pool to watch the kids, dangling your legs in the cool water as you watched Ariel and Kennedy make up a game that reminded you of your younger days with Lance. Theo and the twins were sitting on the steps of the pool with Erick mediating a splash fight that got a little out of hand. You wiped away tears that had mixed in with the wetness of Theo’s face and after an apology things were quickly forgotten.

The kids continued to play in the pool for a little while longer and they dried themselves off by running around the yard in the blazing sun. They were having so much fun they didn’t want to stop and eat but you forced them to.

“Two more bites,” Lance said to Theo on his lap, bribing him with more play time as long as he eats some more food.

It’s late by the time the sky is covered with a deep shade of midnight. Everyone is gathered together to watch the fireworks from the yard, except Ethan who was sleeping soundly inside. Laura clutched the baby monitor you set up for her incase he woke up.

“Is a boom!” Theo jumped with joy, pointing at the fireworks.

Ariel held her fingers in her ears as she watched the sky burst with color, and looking over your shoulder you chuckled at your mom who was doing the same.

The loudest firework was an explosion of glittery gold, shimmering across the sky. It reminded you of Lance as gold never failed to. You intertwined your fingers with his, bringing Lance’s hand up to your lips so you could place a kiss to it.

Lance turned towards you, the corners of his mouth pulling into a smile as soft as his gaze. Your face was illuminated by flashes of red and white, but he ignored the bursts of color in the sky, because the most beautiful thing to look at was you.


	10. Lights On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that there will never be a reason to hide yourself from Lance.

Dread. It filled your veins, replacing blood with liquid fear that ran beneath your panic coated skin. Your eyes were shut, your back was turned. You didn’t want to see. You couldn’t subject yourself to the horror awaiting.

“Y/N? Babe? You coming down?” Lance called from the bottom of the steps.

A shaky voice replied as you let him know you’ll be right there.  _Breathe deeply. You can do this._

You willed your body to turn around but your eyes remained closed. You didn’t want to look but it was time to face the music. One eye cracked open slowly, and then the next but before you could get a good look you tilted your head down. It was pathetic really, being scared of your own reflection.

The mirror had become an enemy. Pregnancy had changed your body and there was no going back. You hated getting dressed, closing your eyes whenever you could to avoid seeing stretch marks and dimpled skin, and that damn pouch below your navel.  _Go away!_  Yes you’ve yelled at it before, grabbing the fatty tissue and demanding it to leave your body.

Despite hating your body you loved the reasons why it changed. Ariel was almost three and Theodore was seven months old, and today you were taking him in the pool for the first time; that is if you had the courage to leave your bedroom.

With a deep breath you looked forward at the intimidating mirror that showed off every part you were self conscious of. You hated feeling this way, scrutinizing your body over every lump, every stripe, everything you now considered a flaw that made you feel so… unsexy.

And sex was the last thing on your mind after Theo was born. The first few months were exhausting between taking care of him and Ariel. When Theo was sleeping Ariel wanted to play, if she went down for a nap Theo needed attention. Of course Lance was there to help with the kids but he was struggling to sort through his emotions with the upcoming anniversary of his mother’s death.

You were there for each other, finding intimacy on a new level. On that rare occasion when both kids were asleep you found your way into each other’s arms, hands running softly through each other’s hair, rubbing gentle circles on your backs, reveling in the closeness you felt.

Sometimes you would fall asleep, lulled by the sound of each other’s heartbeats, other times you would just hold each other and talk, exploring this new side of your relationship brought out by the hectic times of parenthood.

Above all it was nice not to feel pressured to do anything, neither of you were really ready although that changed as the months went by.

Hands began roaming to more intimate places, kisses became increasingly passionate; you were hungry for each other, needy and desperate. You were begging to feel connected again physically, fulfilling that primal urge to become one as you floated to a plane of absolute bliss.

Ascending to nirvana should have been the only thing on your mind but it wasn’t. The insecurities you felt came rushing in, burning their way through your body like poison, destroying your happiness and crushing whatever self-esteem you had left. So when you did have sex you insisted all the lights be turned off, even the blinds had to be shut because you couldn’t bear for the moonlight to reveal your physical shortcomings.  

You felt stupid hiding yourself from Lance, your husband, your  _soulmate_ , but you were embarrassed. He never made you feel that way though. Lance loved you just as he had before, no matter how your body looked. Under the cover of darkness he worshipped you all night long, or at least until Theo woke up.

This couldn’t last forever. You didn’t want it too. You felt the toxicity of each thought dragging you further and further into a pit of self-loathing despair. This was not an example you wanted to set for your children. Theo was too small to understand now but Ariel was a sponge, soaking up information every day. You wanted to raise her in an accepting, body positive manner; she would certainly not learn negative body issues from you.

With your head held high you walked down the stairs, in your mint and black color block one piece. Your thighs jiggled, you felt your pouch press against the material of the bathing suit, and if you looked down you could see a few stretch marks peeking out from the top of your breasts, but none of it mattered.

At the bottom of the staircase was Ariel, dressed in a mermaid print bathing suit with ruffles. She was singing as she danced around Lance who bounced Theo in his arms.

“Hi beautiful,” Lance greeted you with a kiss, passing along Theo who was eager to be in your arms.

Together you applied suntan lotion to the kids and grabbed a shark themed sun hat for Theo that matched the adorable shark themed swim diaper he wore. Ariel stuck her arms out as Lance struggled to slide mermaid themed arm floats on her, she was bouncing with excitement because she couldn’t wait to get in.

It was a beautiful day but it was hot and, in typical Florida fashion, incredibly humid. You were definitely looking forward to escaping the heat in the cool water as long as Theo was cooperative for his first day in the pool.

Lance got in first with Ariel clinging to his frame. He entered the pool, slowly lowering their bodies so she could adjust to the temperature.

“Hold your nose Starfish!” he said.

Ariel puffed out her cheeks and grabbed her nose, letting her dad dip her below the surface of the water. They rose above together, dripping wet as wiped her face, giggling to do it again.

You sat on the first step holding Theo in your lap. Wetting your hand you let the water drip on his arms, looking for any signs of discomfort but thankfully he was all smiles. As Ariel and Lance swam around you showed Theo how to slap the water out in front of him. He giggled as you encouraged him letting him adjust to the water for a bit before you decided to take him in further.

Cradling him to your chest, you stood up and slowly walked into the pool, kissing his chubby cheeks as you dipped down into the water up to his waist. Theo smiled widely, a gummy smile that proudly showed off his two bottom teeth.

“Ariel, why don’t you show your brother how to swim!” You encouraged her, watching as she swam across the short side of the pool, kicking her feet and splashing wildly. “Good job!”

“Watch me again, mommy look I can go backwards!”

Ariel pushed herself off from the tile, kicking her feet but not really getting further than the initial momentum took her as she drifted into the center.

“Amazing!” Lance beamed with great enthusiasm as she floated beside him.

Pressing his lips to the top of Theo’s head Lance encouraged his young son, “Okay Theo it’s your turn now buddy!”

You shifted him to his stomach, gently holding him on top of the water to get used to floating. His legs instinctively began to kick so you let him, guiding him around the shallow end of the pool. Slowly you let go but kept your arms beneath the surface under his body as a precaution. Theo swam for a foot or so before you scooped him up again congratulating him with kisses.

The heat broke with thunder booming in the distance, and again in typical Florida fashion a sudden downpour. The towels that were laid out were immediately soaked so you stayed under the veranda as Lance went inside for dry ones so you could wrap yourself and the kids up without leaving a puddle trail in the house.

The rain didn’t let up so your plans to grill would be put on hold. Instead Lance ordered pizza and while Theo took a nap, the three of you colored. Ariel’s drawing of everyone in the pool went right up on the fridge next to her other artistic masterpieces.

With the kids in bed for the night you settled next to Lance, tilted your head to his for a kiss. His lips were soft against yours and at the swipe of his tongue you opened your mouth, deepening the kiss. Moans fell from your lips as your hands found the nape of his neck bringing him closer to you.

Lust filled the blue of his eyes and as you rocked against his growing hardness heat spread to your core, burning hot and fast than a wildfire. You both knew where this was going and Lance shifted to reach his arm out towards the bedside lamp.

“No.” You stopped him, grabbing his arm.

You climbed above him as Lance settled back against the mattress, and grabbed the hem of your shirt pulling it off.

The light revealed everything to Lance but all he saw was you, his beautiful wife, the love of his life since before he knew the true meaning of the word. There was no judgment in his eyes, only love in its purest form, reminding you there was no reason to hide. You captured Lance’s lips again with your own, making love beside the glow of the lights that would continue to stay on.


	11. Lance, Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weather, accidents and a new friend plague Lance with interruptions as he tries to spend time with you

The sky is as blue and bright as the ocean whose cool waves lap along the coast. A mass of cubic white houses and blue domed churches are nestled into the mountainside, with the scent of food and wine mixing in with the salt filled air, or at least that’s how your mother described it to you.

Your parents were travelling again, this time in Greece, sending you breathtaking pictures and videos of them enjoying the beautiful landscape and delicious food.

“Look how incredible that looks,” you swiped to the next photo, angling your phone so Lance could see it.

“I still don’t think it’s fair that your parents are away on  _our_ anniversary,” Lance huffed, raising an eyebrow to you.

Seven beautiful years of marriage had passed and yet you could still remember every detail of your wedding like it was yesterday. As your anniversary approached you and Lance were mulling over ideas on how to celebrate, deciding on a long weekend in Turks and Caicos, but when you asked your parents if they could watch Ariel and Theodore they regretfully declined.

Their own trip had been booked for a while and you understood. Besides, you didn’t need to be on a beautiful island to celebrate your love; with the kids fast asleep you and Lance had the perfect opportunity to show each other just how much you mean to each other right here.

Reaching over to turn off the lamp, you rolled over into Lance’s arms. He wrapped you into the warmth of his chest, smooth and solid as you placed your hand against it.

The tip of Lance’s nose grazed along your forehead prompting you to tilt your head up to meet his lips. They were soft against yours, lingering with the taste of chapstick. His tongue parted your lips, your hips shifted against him as he swallowed all the soft moans you offered him like sweet music.

Strong hands pulled you on top of him, guiding your hips to grind against his growing arousal. A flash of lightning illuminated the darkened sky outside the window and a loud roll of thunder made you flinch.

Lance chuckled softly, the shadow of a smile spread across his face as you playfully scolded him for laughing at you.

“What!” he said, shifting to sit up with you still in his lap. “You’re adorable.”

Face to face again you could see the love in his eyes through another flash of lightning. Your arms went around his neck as he pulled you closer to him.

“I love you,” you said in tandem, laughing and smiling again before your lips molded together.

Clothes were discarded, thrown carelessly on the floor as you were desperate to feel the bareness of your skin against each other’s. Rain was hitting the window in a steady rhythm just as you were moving on top of Lance. With your hands intertwined together you were climbing the ladder of ecstasy, nearly reaching the top until–

“Mommy!”

Ariel sobbed outside your door.

In an instant you were off him, heart pounding as you scrambled to find anything to wear. Lance groaned, rolling his head back on the pillow as he suffered with the loss of you around him, covering himself with the blanket for modesty.

With your tank top and sleep shorts on you opened the door, turning on the light in the hallway to find Ariel sitting with her head in her knees, rivers of tears running down her face that she lifted at the sound of your gentle voice.

“What’s wrong Ariel?” You swallowed a heavy gulp to steady your breath, your heart still racing from the unexpected interruption.

She stood up with open arms wanting to be lifted up. “The thunder,” she sobbed against your neck, the wetness of tears mixing in with your sweat glistened skin. “It was too loud, I got scared.”

“Oh sweetheart, everything’s okay.” You hugged her tightly against you, comforting her as much as you could and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I know thunder sounds scary sometimes but you’re safe here. Mommy and Daddy will never let anything happen to you.”

She pulled her head back to look at you, her eyes welling with tears, “You promise?”

Your thumb swiped gently at the wetness on her cheeks, staring into her deeply innocent eyes as you reassured, “I promise Starfish.”

Ariel smiled at her nickname and you felt relieved to see your sweet girl happy again. You carried her back to her room, tucking her in and making sure Teddy was snuggled right up against her.

She asked if you would stay with her until she fell asleep and although you know you can’t make a habit out of this you couldn’t tell her no. You wondered how Lance was in your absence as you settled beside her, watching as the blues and greens of her night light danced on the wall, swirling softly like ocean waves.

When you were certain she was asleep you gently crept out of the room, peeking in on Theo just to be sure he was asleep (and thankfully he was) before you got back into your bedroom.

Lance was sitting up against the headboard scrolling through his phone.

“Sorry about that,” you said, climbing into bed.

“No need to apologize. Everything okay?” He overheard the reason for Ariel’s interruption, wishing he could have helped comfort her but obviously he couldn’t in the state he was in, the state which was now lost; you hadn’t realized how long it took for Ariel to fall back asleep.

“I’m sorry babe.” Your lips pressed into a thin line. “We could try again, I just have to pee first.”

“Nah,” he said, not having to say the mood had passed. “Go pee then get your sweet ass back here.” He smacked your cheeks as you got out of bed, laughing as you rubbed them on your walk to the bathroom.

Even though it was disappointing to have been interrupted during sex, you and Lance knew the importance of putting your children first. Plus, there was always tomorrow.

***

The kitchen was busy with everyone helping out to make breakfast. Ariel pulled her little step stool in front of the sink as you held the measuring spoon out for her to pour in the almond milk needed for the oatmeal you were making. The container emptied before the cup was full.

“Hey babe,” you shouted over your shoulder hearing Lance’s footsteps behind you. “Could you get us more milk?”

Ariel continued to add oats and chia seeds into the pot as you instructed.

With Theo on his hip Lance opened the refrigerator door, smirking as he asked, “You want the nut milk?”

You shook your head at your husband, smiling and ignoring the way he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to say something overtly sexual.

“What?” he smiled, as he held the carton. “Say it. Say you want my nut milk.”

Time slowed down as you stared at the fire burning in the depths of his eyes, biting his lip so seductively.

“What’s nut milk?” Theo asked, his question acting like a bucket of water that immediately doused the fire.

“Some milk comes from animals like cows, and other times you can get milk from nuts, like almonds or cashews,” he replied, placing Theo on top of the counter.

You shifted in front of him so he didn’t fall and Lance uncapped the almond milk, letting Ariel place her hands along the carton as he mainly held it up to fill the rest of the measuring cup. Afterwards Lance turned to you, his lips ghosting above your ear as his warm breath softly whispered his desire to give you his nut milk tonight.

Heat flooded your cheeks as you switched places with him. You grabbed the berries from the fridge, placing them on the counter for the kids to wash them as you went to the stove. Some splashing ensued as Ariel and Theo washed the fruit but with Lance’s supervision the mess was kept to a minimum, the giggling however was contagious.

Setting the table was normally the kids’ job but since they were having fun you grabbed everything, all while stirring the oatmeal occasionally. With everything divided into bowls you let Ariel and Theo throw handfuls of fruit on top though you controlled the cinnamon to a tiny sprinkle.

“Easy Theo,” Lance said as he drank nearly his whole sippy cup in one go.

Theodore let out a big breath after gulping his juice down. “I’m tirsty.”

It was hotter than normal today and especially humid after the thunderstorm so you didn’t worry about it too much.

Swallowing a spoonful, you asked Lance if he would be able to drive Theo to his play date today. He had been playing with Terrence and Jordyn quite often lately, with Ariel even wanting to join in ever since their parents got a dog.

Your children were obsessed, begging you and Lance every day for a furry friend of their own. Neither of you grew up with a dog, and Lance’s childhood was filled with so much gymnastics practice there wouldn’t have been a single minute he could have devoted to caring for one. Knowing Dorothy though, if Lance wanted one she would have gotten one, taken care of the animal herself despite the financial hardship just to see the smile on her son’s face.

Ever since the kids began hounding you, which sometimes meant a headache inducing encounter of them crawling on all fours and barking (it really was not helping their case) you and Lance began discussing it.

Technically it was possible. Your schedules were already pretty flexible. With the success of Tucker Gymnastics Lance was able to hire more employees which helped out in having him available to watch the kids. You weren’t travelling anymore but you still had Skype sessions and phone calls with athletes, on top of writing think pieces when needed. Adding a dog to the mix would almost be like having another child but you could make it work. Besides, if it meant that much to Ariel and Theodore to have a dog you were absolutely going to get them a dog.

“I can drop him off on my way to the center,” Lance answered, with a knowing glimmer in his eye of your surprise to take the kids to the shelter tomorrow.

The day was pretty full, starting with you and Ariel spending some time together, first with some errands and then to get your nails done. She picked out a shimmering watermelon color and insisted you had to match. Theo was picked up on the way home and the kids helped out once again when it was time to make dinner.

Giving them tasks was not only an important way to teach them responsibility but to show them that in this family everyone is part of the team. With everyone’s hands washed you began preparing dinner, starting with the chicken that needed seasoning.

Spices were divided between the kids, each with their own set of measuring spoons. It was a messy math lesson as you tried to familiarize Ariel with fractions while preventing Theo from over pouring each spice. You were smart enough to let them pour first over the sink before you brought the pan over chicken over.

Ariel was smoother in her technique of spreading out the spices while Theo was… not. Maybe Lance wouldn’t mind super salty chicken.

“Mama, tirsty,” Theo said, picking up a cup from the drain board.

A worrisome frown spread across your face. “Theo, did you have anything to drink at Terrence and Jordyn’s house?”

He shook his head back and forth and midway changed his mind to affirm he had. Perhaps a call to his pediatrician is in order.

Lance got home just in time to help set the table, but not before lifting the kids up in both arms and spinning them around the living room. Laughter filled the air as they twirled, plopping each one down with a kiss.

He came up behind you, arms around your waist as you plated the food.

“I missed you baby,” he said, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Mmmm, I missed you too,” you sighed, smiling as he brought the kids to the table.

As you sat down you covered your mouth to hide the smile forming as Lance took a bite. His face scrunched as he chewed and you shifted your eyes away from his bewildered gaze.

“Daddy do you like it?”

“We helped maked it!” Theo added.

He swallowed his forkful with a smile, correcting Theo’s grammar first before proclaiming, “It’s delicious!”

It was a half-lie, everything was delicious except for the over salted chicken. You shifted a plate of lime wedges towards Lance with a devilish smirk as he washed down the taste with his drink.

Clean up was quick and after some playtime together the kids were given their baths, and tucked into bed with a story.

“Finally,” Lance said, sighing happily as he shut your bedroom door. He turned to face you, cupping your cheeks as he brought his lips to yours, desperate and hungry for the time you’d be spending alone together.

He was needy, his tongue exploring the depths of your mouth, and as your heart began to race you pumped the brakes, pulling away.

“Lance, I  _hate_ to do this but Sue asked me to write a quick blurb.” His expression faded to disappointment the longer you spoke. “I’m sorry, I promise, thirty minutes and I can bang this out.”

It was too late before you realized the words you used, and Lance already jumped on the opportunity to say, “Thirty minutes and then I’m gonna bang you out.”

A smile, a laugh, and a few more kisses before you left him for the office downstairs to work. It was a little more than thirty minutes but you finished, heading back upstairs with one thing in mind.

Pushing the door open you saw Lance laying down with his eyes shut, his lower half wrapped in a white towel with his notorious tattoo sticking up from the top. He smelled deliciously clean, with light notes of citrus and sweet musk.

His lips were blowing soft puffs of air as he slept. With the light still on you know he must not have meant to fall asleep. As much as you would love to let him rest you knew the best way to wake him up.

Untucking the towel you opened it to expose him, giving a few teasing licks before taking him in your mouth. Lance awoke with a moan, grinning and leaning on his elbows to get a better view of you.

It felt so good to see the pleasure spread across his face, to make him feel good. To finally have time together… that is until the door pushed open.

“Mommy? Daddy?”

You forgot to lock the door.

“Oh fff– ” You scrambled to get off Lance once again, as he sat up, wrapping the towel back over himself.

Theo rushed in, sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

“What’s wrong Pumpkin?” you asked, but looking down you saw the issue, a large wet spot on his pajamas in between his legs.

“I wetted the bed,” he cried.

Now was not the time to correct his grammar, you didn’t want him to think you were upset with him for having an accident.

“There’s no need for tears my sweet boy. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” you smiled, taking his hand. Turning back towards Lance you asked, “Can you help with the sheets?”

He nodded his head before letting out a huff, “I’m gonna need a few minutes.”

You understood, giving him an apologetic smile before you took Theo into the bathroom to clean him up. By the time you were done Lance was waiting in Theo’s room, fully dressed. He had stripped the bed, removed the mattress cover which was thankfully water resistant, replacing the mattress with new ones.

Lance took Theo from your arms, freshly washed and wrapped in a hooded frog towel.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked, kissing Theo’s soft cheek.

He nodded in return and Lance placed him down, grabbing the new underwear you pulled out.

As Lance made sure Theo was dry, you held out two options for pajamas. “Fishies or dinosaurs?”

“Uhhmm, fishies! No, dinosaurs!”

With Theo cleaned up, changed and finally in bed you and Lance went back to your bedroom. Lance laid back on the mattress, not giving himself a chance to get comfortable before he popped up.

“Wait, did Theo pee again before we put him to bed?”

“Yeah, after I cleaned him up. I think he just drank too much today.”

“We need to make sure he paces himself and takes more potty breaks.” You hummed in agreement. “And next time we need to lock the door.”

Lance glared at you, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry. He didn’t see anything, right?” Lance shook his head. “Two nights in a row, wow,” you chuckled.

“It’s definitely not funny,” he deadpanned.

Another night and the mood was killed. You needed to shower anyway, inviting Lance to join you but he was pretty tired. When you were finally ready for bed you snuggled up to him pressed a kiss to his cheek and excitedly anticipated the following day.

***

“Where are we going?” Theo asked, dangling his legs from the car seat.

“It’s a surprise Pumpkin,” Lance answered.

Ariel wasn’t satisfied with that answer. “What’s the surprise? You  _haaaave_ to tell me!” She stressed the word so dramatically.

Neither you or Lance gave in, instead driving an unfamiliar route to the animal shelter about a half hour away. When you finally pulled up and took the kids out of the car they didn’t know where you were until you told them.

“We’re getting a dog!” They both rang out, jumping up and down.

Hand in hand you walked into the shelter. Lance filled out forms as you tried to calm the kids down and remind them to use their inside voices.

“Some of the doggies here might be scared to meet new people, so we have to be calm and quiet, okay?”

Not long after a smiling woman named Angela greeted and guided you to the back. Lance held Ariel by the hand and you carried Theo just to ensure he didn’t stick his little fingers where they shouldn’t be.

The barking grew louder as you got closer to the section for dogs and once inside it broke your heart. Each one leapt up, their paws pressed against the chain door of their enclosure, wagging their tails and barking as you entered. Their pens had bowls for food and water, a bed and a toy but you could see in their eyes how lonely they were.

Angela gave you some background on the dogs, some were turned in by people that couldn’t take care of them anymore, others were left with nowhere else to go after their owner died, but most were found on the street.

“Every dog is up to date on their shots and any that have shown signs of aggression are not permitted to be up for adoption until they are cleared by our behavioral specialist.”

That was reassuring especially with the amount of pit bulls that were unfortunately there. It reminded you of your first article for the  _Northwest Herald_  when the news broke about Michael Vick and his dog fighting ring. You knew it was never the dog’s fault for reacting to the trauma they’ve lived through, but still you needed to make the best choice as a parent.

Theo was squirming to get out of your arms, itching to go up to the dogs. Lance was kneeling beside Ariel as they stood watching a playful terrier mix jumping around, excitedly trying to lick them through the fence.

The thought of picking only one out of all of these sweet dogs seemed impossible. As you and Theo visited each gate the dogs were practically begging for you to adopt them. Every dog barked, jumped, wagged their tails, all but one in the corner.

You and Theo walked quietly to the cage, glancing at the name of the dog with his head resting on his paws– Wally. He was the cutest thing, a beautiful deep beige color that reminded you of wet sand. He had a little bit of black around his muzzle with a speckle of white by his nose. It matched his paws, splotches of white on them as if he ran through paint. His ears were flopped over, nearly blocking big chocolate eyes.

“Wally misses his mom,” Angela explained. “Trixie was adopted the other day. She was a boxer but we think he’s got some pit in him.”

No wonder this poor baby looked so sad. He was just two months old, born in the shelter, the only one to survive his litter and now he was all alone.

“Is he sweet?” you asked. You’re not sure why; looking at Wally you could tell there wasn’t a bad bone in his body.

Angela nodded and stood back as you and Theo got closer to the gate.

“Theo, say ‘Hi Wally’ okay?”

“Hi Wahyee.”

At the sound of Theo’s soft voice Wally picked his head up, unsure at first if he wanted to come over but the more Theo called for him the more his long tail began to swipe back and forth along the floor.

It wasn’t long before he got up to approach the fence cautiously. You extended your hand first, placing it low so Wally could sniff you and when he did his tail was wagging furiously from side to side. His tongue shot out to quickly lick your hand. You took Theo’s hand, holding the back of it up to Wally who sniffed it first and then jumped with excitement.

“That’s the happiest I’ve seen him in days!”

“Lance, Ariel, come over here,” you called, watching Wally continue to slobber all over Theo’s hand making him giggle.

“Puppy!” Ariel gasped.

After she received her own fair share of licks you and Lance had an unspoken conversation with your expressions; bright eyes, widening smiles, a few nods of the head. You were on the same page, asking Angela if she could bring him out. It was the start of a brand new beginning for Wally.

It took forever to get home after stopping at the pet store to some buy much needed items for the dog. Ariel and Theo threw in nearly every toy into the cart, most of which were put back, but you gave them the special job of choosing a new leash and collar for him.

“I want this one!” Ariel exclaimed, holding a pink leash patterned with popsicles.

Theo picked out a green collar with bones on it. You were sure Wally wouldn’t mind not matching.

***

Dinner was a lot more distracting than usual, with the kids focused on Wally as he ate from his bowl behind them. The whole day was spent playing with the dog, and letting him explore the house.

There was a minor meltdown when Ariel and Theo realized he would not be sleeping in either of their beds. Tears were quickly licked away thanks to Wally which brought their smiles back.

Waving your hands in front of their faces, “Ariel, Theodore, pay attention to your food.”

“Wally wants you to eat too, okay? Come on,” Lance encouraged.

Wally. It didn’t sit right with you. There’s nothing wrong with the name, but this dog didn’t feel like a Wally.

“Do you like that name?”

Lance scrunched his nose as he gave a quick shake of his head. The kids agreed and so the rest of the night was spent coming up with names.

Sunshine, Buttercup, Tyrannosaurus; nothing seemed to suit your new furry family member.  

The vibration of your phone on the countertop startled you and Wally was at your side making sure you were okay.

“Good boy,” you said, scratching his ears as you answered the call. “Hi Ava. Yes we did! He’s right here.”

You moved out of the way with Wally as Lance and the kids were about to start working on making pudding from scratch for dessert.

“I’ll have to send you pictures, he’s the cutest thing!”

With Lance’s instruction Ariel grabbed the right ingredients from the pantry, high fiving her for a job well done.

“The kids love him.”

“Nut milk!” Theo shouted.

Your head whipped around fast to see Lance holding the milk carton in his hand, cringing as he placed it on the counter.

“Cashew milk, Theo, say cashew milk!” he corrected, mouthing an apology to you.

Lance’s insistence fueled Theo’s giggling, which made Ariel laugh. Feeling left out Wally joined them and began barking to get in on the fun.

“Sorry about that Ava. Can I call you tomorrow or something? Okay great.” You hung up the phone, smirking as you came up beside Lance. “This is all your fault,” you teased Lance, “but it gave me an idea.”

***

With the kids in bed and the dog resting in his crate in the living room, finally you and Lance had some time to be alone.

“Come here,” he said, lifting you up and pressing his lips to yours. He walked until his shins felt the bed, gently laying you down and climbing on top of you. Clothes were being taken off in haste and just as hands began to explore each other’s bodies you heard it.

_Bark, bark, bark!_

“Are you kidding me!?” Lance huffed. “We’re not supposed to go to him, right?”

“Right, not when he’s barking, but if we want him to stop we need to reward him when he’s quiet so…” you nudged him off you, looking for your shirt.

Lance sighed heavily, “When are your parents coming back?”

Your footsteps were quiet as you hung out near the stairs. When there was a steady break from barking you went downstairs and grabbed the dog treats.

“What a good boy!” you praised, letting him eat the treats from your hand.

He circled his bed a few times, scratching at the material to claim it as his own before placing his head down on his outstretched paws again. He looked so different from this morning, the weight of loneliness lifted from his shoulders.

Turning around, you shut off the light and before heading back upstairs you whispered, “Goodnight Cashew.” 


End file.
